Briefs Family Values
by Zeffyr
Summary: Bra comes home one day with pink hair, a few more peircings, and one more suprise that makes Vegeta less than happy.
1. Bra's Suprise

A parody of Dragon Ball GT.  
  
"Bra! What did you do!?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Don't you like it Mom?" Bra asked flipping her hair around.  
  
"Well....It's pink."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the nose ring? And the eyebrow ring?"  
  
"I just thought they would look cool."  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with your new boyfriend, would it?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention i-"  
  
"BRA! What did you do to your hair?" Trunks asked in shock. He had walked in to find his baby sister with pink hair and well, new facial features.  
  
"I got it dyed at a salon. And then I got the nose ring, and thought, what the heck, I'll get a eyebrow ring too."  
  
"Well," he said, his voice sounding grim, "just wait until Dad gets home. That's all I have to say."  
  
And just then Vegeta happens to walk in.  
  
"Hi Da-" Bra greets him.  
  
Vegeta puts up his hand, silencing her. A few fingers are twitching. He turns around and walks back out the door. A big boom can be heard from outside. Bulma looks out the window and sighs.  
  
"Trunks can you clean the yard up please?" she asks him.  
  
"Sure Mom," he answers and walks out the door.  
  
"Awwwwwwww, Mom!" he groans. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes. You are a big strong boy, now get to it."  
  
"Aww, jeeze."  
  
Vegeta walks back in, twitching slightly, but not doing anymore than that.  
  
Bra goes over and hugs him.  
  
"Daddy, you never got to hear my other news."  
  
Vegeta bites his lip.   
  
"Other news?"  
  
"Yeah. Guess what? I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"And guess who the father is? Goten."  
  
Vegeta gets a look over his face. Bra backs up.   
  
"Excuse me," he says and walks out the door.  
  
"Where are you going Dad?" Trunks asks him out in the yard. Vegeta doesn't answer. He takes off into the air and flies away.  
  
"Mom," Trunks calls inside. "Where is Dad going?"  
  
Bulma doesn't answer. She is recovering from the shock of her heart stopping.  
  
"Bra," she says, her voice faint, "be a dear and call Chi Chi up. Tell her it would be a good idea if Goten wasn't home for the next few minutes."  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
She calls up Chi Chi. In a few seconds she hangs up the phone and announces, "Goten is at the store, getting groceries."  
  
"Good. Your father should be back in a few minutes then."  
  
Trunks walks in.  
  
"A few minutes, Mom? Try a few hours, days, weeks, months, years maybe?"  
  
But to everyone's surprise, Vegeta is back in a few minutes.  
  
"So I take it you don't like my news, Daddy?" Bra asks sweetly.  
  
Vegeta answers in his coarse voice, sounding even more coarse than usual. "If I ever get my hands on that no good for nothing boy of Goku's....Well, Bra, you are never allowed to see that boy again."  
  
"Why not, Daddy?" Bra replies in her whiniest voice.  
  
"Bra, the hair can be fixed, the nose can be fixed, and the eyebrow can be fixed, but this can't. And if you will excuse me, I need to go do some training now."  
  
Bulma starts washing dishes.  
  
"I say we see him again in maybe two weeks."  
  
Next time on the Jerry Springer show  
  
"You f*c*ing bastard! How dare you get my daughter pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Today on Jerry Springer

Today on the Jerry Springer show  
  
'Fathers confronting the boyfriends of their daughters'  
  
Jerry Springer: Hello! And welcome to the Jerry Springer show! I'm your host, Jerry Springer. On today's show we have fathers who have come here to confront their  
  
daughters boyfriends. Our first guest is a father from upstate New York. His daughter has married a gigolo  
  
behind his back, and this gigolo is still in business. Here are Daimien, Marrisa, and her husband, Bobby.  
  
  
  
They walk out and the crowd boos.  
  
Daimien: Oh, shut the f*&% up!  
  
Marrissa: Dad! Language.  
  
Damien: You shut up to, Marrissa. You have to go marry the man-bitch, and now look at you!  
  
Marrissa: I live in one of the best places in NYC.  
  
Bobby: I support her well.  
  
Damien: With your no good business, f*&%ing women for money.  
  
Bobby: It pays well.  
  
Marrissa: I'm happy Dad.  
  
Damien: But Marrissa-  
  
Jerry cuts him off.  
  
Jerry: Let's bring out next guests.... Mark gives his daughter everything. And she still runs off with her boyfriend. Now they are here three years and seven kids later....Mark, Jesse, and Mario.  
  
Mark: You f*&$ing bastard. How dare you get my daughter pregnant. And haven't you ever heard of a condom, or the pill, or anything. Seven f&%$ing kids in three f&*$ing  
  
years! What the F%#* is that?  
  
Jesse: But we are in love Daddy.  
  
Mark: The f&$% you are. He just wants some easy f%*$ing.  
  
Mario: I do not. And don't tell your daughter what she feels.  
  
Mark: I will tell her whatever I want.  
  
Jesse: Dad! I'm not a stupid, sh*% headed kid anymore. I can take care of my f%#& self, okay?!  
  
Jerry: Whoa! Let's slow down and bring out our final guests. Vegeta just wants his little girl to be happy. But when she starts showing all these changes, dying her hair, facial piercings, he starts to wonder about his little girl. And then when he finds out she is  
  
pregnant, he wants to kill her boyfriend. Of course, he can't legally, so he agreed to confront him on our show.  
  
Vegeta and Bra walk out. The crowd boos at Bra. They shut-up immediately when Vegeta glares at them.  
  
Jerry: And now, here is Goten.  
  
The crown boos even harder when Goten walks out. Vegeta gives him the meanest death glare he can manage and flexes his muscles.  
  
Vegeta: You.  
  
Goten makes a small pathetic meep.  
  
Vegeta: YOU! You are the f&%@ bastard of Kakarot's that f%*$ my daughter and gave her this...this thing that will be my grandchild.  
  
Goten: It was an accident.  
  
Vegeta: And if I kill you, that will be the accident.  
  
Bra: Daddy, no. I love Goten.  
  
Mark: Vegeta, killing them isn't enough.  
  
Vegeta: Goten, I give you to the count of ten.  
  
Jerry: Vegeta. Please don't. We frown on violence on this show.  
  
Bobby: Bullsh*$  
  
Vegeta: One.  
  
Goten: Where is the exit.  
  
Vegeta: Two.  
  
Bra: Daddy, no.  
  
Vegeta: Three.  
  
Jerry: Mr. Briefs.  
  
Vegeta: Four.  
  
Goten: Jerry, I really would like that exit now.  
  
Vegeta: Five.  
  
Jerry: He can't do much. We will call out security guards in a few minutes.  
  
Vegeta: Six.  
  
Goten: I don't' have a few minutes.  
  
Vegeta: Seven.  
  
Bra: Daddy, don't.  
  
Vegeta: Eight.  
  
Damien: Yeah, kill the bitch.  
  
Vegeta: Nine.  
  
Goten: Jerry!  
  
Vegeta: Ten  
  
Vegeta smiles. He slowly moves towards Goten, enjoying the looks of fear, anger, and other emotions similar flash across his face. In a blink of an eye, Vegeta is on Goten, literately tearing him apart.  
  
Crowd: GO! GO! GO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
Bra: Daddy!  
  
The security guards are called in. It takes sixty to haul Vegeta off. Goten is lying on the floor, groaning. He looks pretty beat up.   
  
Jerry: Somebody call an ambulance for this poor boy.  
  
A medic team comes in and takes Goten away.  
  
Bra: Daddy, please don't try to finish him off.  
  
Vegeta: All right honey. For you.  
  
Jerry: Now let's say good-bye to this weeks bunch.  
  
Next time on Jerry Springer  
  
"You bitch! How could you make me believe that you were really my boyfriend!"  
  
(A/N)  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Beth 


End file.
